flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Mutiny on the Deep Ocean
The ships arrived to take Wahda guild to the mainland two weeks early. The group’s escort, Clodia Aquila, hand of the senator, arrived and agreed to wait in port a day for Artemis to arrive as she had been busy researching the Githyanki at her school. Clodia explained that the group had been hired by senator Primus of Agorice from the mainland to recover some artifacts of some kind from crypts on the mainland. Alfomal invited Palar to travel with the group as he was on his way to the mainland anyway. Dolan also received a summons from senator Primus asking for mercenaries and boarded the ship as well. Only seconds after boarding the group met Captain Henry and his first mate Dragomeir who were less than friendly. They showed the group to their quarters and Dolan set to work trying to get to know the deck crew. The rest of the group got their cabin ready for the two month voyage. They found out from the crew that captain Henry was very strict and didn’t allow his crew to do anything they want to. But they couldn't quit working for him because work on the sea was hard to find where they’re from. On this ship they met a goliath cleric named Koritha. She said she was a huge fan of the infamous Wahda guild and wished to help them in any way she could. One night Yao was invited to join a secret fighting ring in the ship’s brig. Yao mopped the floor with the competition. This impressed Palar enough that Palar asked Yao to train him in unarmed combat. The group celebrated Yao’s victory a bit and they went to sleep for the night. The next morning the first mate, Dragomeir came into the group’s cabin to try to distract them as on deck one of the crew members from the fighting ring was about to be executed for disobeying the rules. The group figured out the diversion and made their way above deck and upon seeing them, captain Henry decided not to execute his sailor, but to keelhaul her instead. Palar jumped off the front of the ship and prepared to act as a shield between her and the boat, but Helena and Artemis jumped into action before this could happen. Helena made her way to the captain's cabin and disguised herself as captain Henry. She burst from the captain’s cabin and claimed that the real captain was an impostor. Dragomeir called out that Helena was the fake and Artemis caused the real Captain Henry to be turned invisible. Dragomeir began fighting Helena and Dolan climbed into the crow’s nest to get a better shot should he need to enter the battle. Artemis summoned a magical hut around the invisible Captain and blasted him to a pulp inside where no one could see what happened. Helena was making short work of Dragomeir with her inflict wounds spell and was about to kill him when Dolan fired an arrow into Dragomeir’s liver to disable him so he could be thrown into the brig rather than be killed. Helena assumed the role of Captain and Dolan came with her to confront Dragomeir in the brig. Dragomeir was almost convinced Helena was the real Henry, but she couldn't answer his question of which rule the real Captain Henry made first on the ship. Dolan offered a possibility, but he guessed wrong. After Helena left, Dolan offered Dragomeir his job back if he agreed to let Helena pose as Henry for the rest of the voyage. The cover story would be that Henry “retired” after the voyage to explain his disappearance. Palar dressed Henry's body in his armor and buried him at sea in a Hekkai Kekkai ritual while Helena tagged along. The rest of the voyage passed without incident.